The lost blue eyed Irish girl
by mbite7
Summary: Aislinn has a lot of connections to the club she just doesn't know it till she meets Jax
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the O/C Please be gentle this is my first story thank you

I Aislinn Mcleod found out I was adopted when I was 13 years old; we were living in Ireland at the time now five years later we are in Charming California. I finished high school here made a few friends and that is how I ended up at this party where I got to witness the epic break up of one Jackson Teller and Tara Knowles at least that is what I thought. I have a few more drinks than next thing I know I am waking up next to Jax in some room I have never seen, talk about awkward. What hell did I do I look under the sheets yep I'm naked crap ok think how do I get out of here I start looking for my clothes I glance next to me he is still sleeping thankfully. I get up trying not to make any noise so far so good I have hand on the doorknob when I hear " where you going darlin" shit so close "I got to get home" I put on my shoes since he is awake then Jax says "shit" I turn around he is now standing in his boxers with the sheets at the end of the bed "what the hell" than he looks at me "please tell you are on something" I looked at him confused not understanding "on something?" "You know birth control" "no why didn't you use something?" then fear started to bubble up " Jax this not funny" I finally look at him and he is white as a sheet holding a condom in his hands "sorry to say I had this when I came here and still have it" Crap how many times did we have sex I'm actually kind of sore he is looking at me " Are you clean?" Yes I'm clean are you" "I always wrap up" "obviously not look I gotta really go Bye" I bolt through the door I feel like I'm going to be sick my heads pounding. How could I be so stupid? I not only sleep with Jax Teller but lose my virginity to him and from what I just heard on the other side of the door he just figured that little tid bit out.

Back in the room:

"What the fuck, is that blood" was she a virgin "Damnit" I cant even remember her name and I took her virginity I am a special kinda asshole she seemed so familiar especially her crystal clear blue eyes. I just couldn't resist that accent my phone Beeped I look down to see that I have a new voice mail " Jax its Tara I am so sorry about last night please forgive me and take me back call me" Well shit how much worse can this get I take off to go make up with my girlfriend and forget about my one night stand. I ride to Tara's she is waiting on me. She smiles "what took you so long to get here?" "I'm here now" she takes my hand and leads me back to her bed room "I'm out of condoms do you still have the one from last night?" I cringe inside this is her way of checking if I slept with any one last night. I don't know if I should be relieved or guilty I guess I am a little bit of both. I pull it out of my pocket with a smile. She takes it from me and we get into bed. When I wake up later I am going to have to find a way to avoid the blue-eyed girl with an accent. This is going to harder than I thought.

Five weeks later:

Aislinn is sitting in her doctors office waiting for test results, the doctor walks in and says "I have some good news all you std test came back clean" I breath a sigh of relief then he smiles " congratulations you are about five weeks pregnant" That is how I found out I was pregnant with Jax's baby at the age of 18. How was I going to tell my parents this even worse how am I going to tell Jax. I thought my parents were going to be easy but I was wrong My father won't even look at me as he talks on the phone my mom won't stop crying she ask who the father is " I Can't tell you before I tell him first" my father says "you have two days to do it, after that you are going to aunts in Tacoma. I will not have you walking around Charming bringing shame to our family" I star to cry saying I was sorry and ran to my room I was exhausted I ended crying my self to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the O/C Please be gentle this is my first story thank you

I get up after a rough nights sleep and look around my room; I can't believe this is all happening. Why did I think that party was a good idea, one drink turned into too many just thinking about it is makes my head spin. I stand up to get ready for the day when my stomach turns and I make a mad dash to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I head to the kitchen to find my mom at the stove and my dad at the table. As I sit down he looks up from his paper "Since you are going on such a long trip you will need to get your car serviced, Teller Morrow should be open in an hour or so" my dad orders "Do not talk to anyone other than the office help unless you have to, then come back home so you can start to pack. I want you on the road first thing tomorrow morning after church of course" I look at my father thinking sorry I'm going to have to interact a little more than that but I answer, " Yes da". I was going to get up since clearly I wasn't really welcomed here anymore but my mothers stops me by putting a plate of eggs in front of me. With one whiff I'm out of my seat running for the bathroom, I hope this doesn't last for all nine months. Can my life get any worse? I have no control over anything till I'm eighteen but what happens to my child and me when I finally am? There are so many questions but none of them can be answered right now. I better get ready to go to my ultra sound appointment.

As I walk into the ultra sound room, I look around and realize how terrified I am. What if something is wrong with the baby? What if I am pregnant with more than one? Is this going to hurt the baby or me? I want my mom but she isn't here she's not going to be here its just me. There is no way I can count on Jax, he is barely nineteen what does he know about being a parent. He just patched into the club he isn't going to want to be tied down, plus he has Tara. He is really going to hate me. Not that I'm much better I've never held a job longer than a month I will be surprised if my parents don't try to make me give up my baby. If they weren't going to help me how am I going keep it? I am starting to cry when the door opens I wipe my eyes as the tech says " are you ready to see your baby?" I look at her she must realize I'm scared cause she grabs my hands and tells me it's going to be ok and this won't hurt either of you. She tells me to lie back and lift my shirt. She puts this cold gel on my belly and starts moving this wand thing around then I hear this whooshing sound I look at the tech "What's that sound?" She smiles "That is your baby's heartbeat" "Is it supposed to be that fast" "Yes that's normal. Would you like to see" " I'd love to" as I look at the screen my eyes tear up I have no idea what I am looking at till she points it out. "Is everything ok with my baby?" She smiles at me again "everything is perfect, would you like me to print out more than one copy of the picture?" "That would be great, please" As I'm cleaning off my belly she prints out the pictures and hands them to me. When I leave I stand in the parking lot trying to figure what I should do next I want to avoid Teller Morrow for as long as possible. Its times like this that I wish my mom's brother was still around he would know what to do. I haven't seen him since he left Belfast Ireland I really miss him. Walking to my car I decide to go buy some things to pack. After leaving the store I head to the dinner for lunch. When I walk in I run into the last person I want to see Tara Knowles. "Hey Aislinn how are you?" I just stare at her "are you ok?" "Yeah, sorry its been a long morning" " I saw you coming out of the store with boxes, are you going some where?" I can't tell her the truth, can you imagine how that would go she would literally kill me. So I just smile and tell her "I'm moving to Tacoma tomorrow, my aunts needs some help up there." "Wow that is so nice of you. How long will you be gone?" " I'm not to sure how long I will be gone for. What are you doing to today?" we aren't really friends but I have to make sure she's not going to be at the garage when I am. "I have my shift at the hospital." You work at the Hospital?" I try to hide the fear in my voice " Oh yeah I just volunteer as a candy striper" " that is very nice of you, well I'll let you get to it see you around" "it was nice seeing you Aislinn bye" she walks out I sit at the counter to order my food. When I'm finished with my lunch I have nothing left to delay my trip to Teller Morrow any longer. I get to my car and head off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the O/C Please be gentle this is my first story thank you

Teller Morrow:

When I pull up to the garage I sit there for a moment looking around trying to figure out how exactly I am going to do this. I mean I can't exactly walk up to Jax and say hey remember me we slept together well, guess what you're going to be a father. Nope that's not going to work, will he even acknowledge me or talk to me in private. I can only hope so; I guess I should get out since I'm starting to gather attention. Walking up to the office I realize how afraid I am. I steel my nerves step into the office expecting to see Gemma Morrow but instead its some guy with crazy black hair and icy blue eyes. His eyes give me pause they are so much like mine. I've never seen anyone else with that eye color before what could that mean. Before I can think anymore on it he interrupts my inter monologue with "Hey doll face can I help you?" I continue to stare at him then stutter out " I was looking for Jax, is he around and if so can I please talk to him?" he chuckles than says " yeah, can I tell him who you are?" "Oh I'm sorry I'm Aislinn Mcleod and what should I call you?" he just looks at me for a moment than says "you can call me Tig sweetheart I'll be right back" he walks out to get jax. I feel like I can't breath in here so I step out and I can see them arguing by the garage. I really don't want to be here but I have to get this done. I still don't know if I am going to tell my parents that he's the father or not. Why did I think it was a good idea to come here maybe I should have just called him to set up a meet. Ha like he would have agreed to meet with me, lately every time I see him he ignores me or walks the other way. Realizing that I am staring at the ground I look up just in time to see him and Tig walking back over. I try to calm my nerves but fail miserably as I start to shake a little. Jax looks mad its confirmed when he barks out " what the hell are you doing here" I take a step back because he is scaring me. I squeak out " I would like to talk to you in private please" "that's not going to happen I'm back with Tara. We got nothing to say to each other so I think you should leave." He's practically screaming at me I start to tear up I can't help it, damn hormones " I know you're with Tara that's not why I'm here." "I don't care what you think just go" he starts to walk away "I'm pregnant" I shout. He stops and just stares at me "Congrats but why are you telling me?" " Well cause you are the father" I wait for his reaction cause I know it won't be good " no fucking way am I the father we only had sex once that thing can't be mine!" I wasn't expecting that, I try to take a deep breath but I am having a hard time doing that as tears stream down my face " it is yours I have only been with you and if you missed it I was a virgin when we got together" I gasp out jax is about to respond but Tig steps up asking " are you ok, you breathing awfully hard?" as he asks this my vision start to go black then I here someone yell "get Chibs" and that was it.

While Aislinn is unconscious:

Tig picks up Aislinn and starts walking to the clubhouse Jax stops him asking, "where the hell do you think your taking her?" "Into the clubhouse you jackass" he responds as he continues to walk. Once inside he put her on the couch Chibs walks out from the hallway to see what's going on. He stops dead in his track when he sees who's on the couch. "What the hell is going on? Why is Aislinn here?" Chibs shout. Just as Tig is about to respond Jax comes rushing in yelling at Tig " Tig I told you I don't want her here just dump her at the hospital" before Chibs can say anything Tig is in Jaxs face " you knock her up than accuse her of lying to you about you being the father. She passes out because of you and you want me to dump her at hospital. What kinda" Chibs interrupts " you got my niece pregnant and you just want to dump her off" he charges after Jax, Tig catches him when everyone hears "Uncle" Chibs rushes over to Aislinn "Neacht, are you ok?" before I can answer we hear the doors slam shut and Jax is gone. "I am alright Uncail but could I get some water?" " Sure sweetheart" responds Tig. "What are you doing in Charming and at the clubhouse Aislinn?" Chibs asks " well mom and dad were anger when Padric joined Sambel so they wanted to move away before I got suck in, the jokes on them" " how long have you been hear and how have I not seen you?" "I not sure how I haven't seen you, I knew about Sons of anarchy I just didn't know this is where you landed. I have been here about five years. Oh uncle I have missed you so much." I hug him and start to cry "Aislinn it will be ok why are you here?" before I can respond the clubhouse door swings open and Gemma storms in "anyone want to tell me who knocked her up?" I gasps how the hell does she know. Chibs stare at me "Aislinn are you pregnant? If so please tell me its not Tig" "no its not Tig's" "then who's?" Gemma chimes in Tig interrupts me before I can answer, "It would be your jackass of a son" "What! Are you sure that its Jax's?" Gemma yells. I start hyperventilating again Gemma quickly turns to me "are you ok sweetie?" I bite my bottom lip and answer " yes I think so thank you" I look up at Chibs "uncle Filip I need my car looked at it has to make it to Tacoma tomorrow" "Uncle? Chibs what's going on?" Gemma asks, " Aislinn is my niece, I didn't even know she was in town. Last time I talk to my sister was before I came here" "If you give me your keys I can get the Prospect to look at it" when Gemma goes to hand off the Keys Tig stops her " I'll do it Gem, I got nothing right now, just got to make a call first"

When Tig walks into his room pulls out his cell "hey hap I need a favor" "What's the favor?" "There is a girl name Aislinn is coming up there tomorrow I need you to look out for her" "yeah just send me the info and a picture. Is she a witness or something?" "Nah, young teller knock her up" "stupid" was Happy's response. "Thanks Hap, I'll let you get back to it and send the info" "See ya" Tig walks back out to the garage to start to work on Aislinn's car.


	4. Chapter 4

Jax pov:

As I sit in St thomas parking lot waiting for Tara I start to think about what Aislinn just told me there is no way that's my baby, I'm not ready to be a father. What am I going to tell Tara, she thinks I went home that night. Do I need to tell her anything, Aislinn is am I going to handle my mom she is going to be all over me. How's this going to effect the club? God its bad enough that's she's pregnant but she just had to be Chibs niece as well. When I screw up I really screw up big. Should I talk to Chibs about having Samtac looking out for her but if I do that it will look like I'm aknowledging it's mine or that I care about her but I don't want people to get the wrong idea.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Tara "hey Jax I didn't know you were free this afternoon" "I got some free time so I thought I would surprise you "I tell her "That's really sweet, where do you want to go " "I was thinking about going for a ride out to the streams""sounds like fun let's go " she climbed on the back of my bike and we took off.

Back at the clubhouse

Chibs looks at me and asks "Aislinn why are you going to Tacoma tomorrow? " I sit there for a minute trying to figure out how to tell him that my parents kicked me out "well" Gemma chimes in "mum and dad don't want me to bring shame to the family so there sending me to aunt Kates" I respond while looking at my hands" Gemma looks at me and asks "are you driving up there on your own " I nod. She looks at Chibs " can I talk to you for a minute" Chibs looks at me and says" I don't want to leave her Gem" " It will only take a second" Gemma says as she walks away with Chibs following. When I look over at them Gemma is using a lot of hand gestures and Chibs is just nodding along this goes on for a couple more minutes then they both walk back over to me. Gemma is the one to start " Baby girl when do you plan on leaving " " early tomorrow morning why" I reply. She's looking at me trying to figure out how I'm going to react to what she is about to say "I'm sending a couple of the guys with you up to Tacoma and to help you get settled in, so come by here in the morning " I smile at her while I respond "OK if you think that's best" she cocks her eyebrow and says "none of this crap your having my grandchild call me Gemma " Chibs looks at Gemma nodding his head saying"I'll take care of it during church tonight" As I'm getting up the door opens I hope its not Jax I look up to meet Tigs eye's he smiles softly "your jeep is ready when you are doll face" "thanks Tig,well I better get home I guess I will see you tomorrow bye" As I'm driving down main I pass Jax and Tara on their out of the city limits. I know it shouldn't hurt I was just a one night stand but after everything he said to me today it just does.

I pull into my driveway my mother is waiting for me she didn't look happy big surprise there. I don't even make in the door before she starts "where have you been, your father said to come straight back" I try to say something but she just keeps going "I didn't think you could disappointment me any more than you already have ,what took you so long, did you go see the father to have a Farwell coupling, I guess you'll never learn" she shakes her head as she walks away she stops and says "you better hurry up and pack you have to be ready to go by the time you father geout ts home he wants you on the road by 6 tonight" I just stare at where she was just standing what the hell am I going to do now. I guess I'll have to call Gemma or Chibs to let them know. I'll do that as soon as I'm done packing. I go into my room and look around to figure out where to start. A few hours later I'm just putting the last of my bathroom stuff into a bag when my father knocks on the door "Aislinn are you ready to go" I look over at the clock it's just after 4 " yeah dad I'm just finishing up mom said I wouldn't be leaving until 6" " I know honey but we are having my boss over for dinner so we need you gone as soon as possible" he responds I choke on the words I want to say trying not to cry "OK I'll get everything in the Jeep than I'll get going. Is Aunt Kate expecting me tonight or does she still think I'm coming in the morning " He clears his throat than says "no you'll have to stay in a hotel, let me know when your all packed up your mother and I will be waiting for you in the living room " " thanks dad I won't be long " I rush around my room making sure I didn't forget anything when that's done I lug my bags to the jeep, than I walk into the living room. My mother starts " we are so glad your aunt can take you in you know how important image is I just can't believe how careless you can be. Did you not think how this was going to effect us you could have ruined everything " she pauses I thought maybe my father would say something to stop her but he doesn't. He just says "your mother is right" than looks at his watch " you better get going my boss will be here soon " I'm shocked at how cold there being so all I can say is " well I guess I will talk to you soon I love you, bye for now" they both give me an akward hug then shoo me out the door no I love yous or I'm going to miss you nothing. I get in the driver seat and take off to the only person who's cares


End file.
